What If
by Kuro-Yami Sutori
Summary: Bagaimana jika Fang adalah seorang yang buta? Dan bagaimana jika Ochobot menjadi mentornya? Dan, lagi, bagaimana jika ia bukan anak populer, serta bagaimana tanggapan dari Boboiboy DKK? RnR please?


**What If**

**Summary: Bagaimana jika Fang adalah seorang yang buta? Dan bagaimana jika Ochobot menjadi mentornya? Dan, lagi, bagaimana jika ia bukan anak populer, serta bagaimana tanggapan dari Boboiboy DKK? RnR please?**

**Disc: Duh, Boboiboy bukan punya saya. **

**Warning: Blind!Fang, Human!Mentor!Ochobot, Abal, Gaje, Abaikanlah EYD, Typo, Yaoi, OC, OOC, DLL!**

**Chapter 1: The Power, for the one who can't see the world **

Seorang anak laki-laki berwajah feminim, tampak berjalan menuju kedai Kokotiam. Ia berjalan dituntun oleh 2 orang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya. "Selamat datang! Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Tok Aba. "Kami berdua pesan _Special Hot Chocolate_. Fang, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya salah satu anak laki-laki. Fang—anak laki-laki yang tadi di tuntun—hanya menatap anak yang bertanya padanya, lalu menjawab. "Sama seperti kak Rangga, dan Nanda." Nanda mengangguk, dan segera menyampaikan pesanan Fang, kepada Tok Aba.

"Kalian baru ya, disini?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam bergelombang, dan mata biru, Ochobot. "Ah, iya. Saya Rangga. Ini kembaran saya, Nanda, dan adik saya, Fang." Jawab Rangga sambil meniup pesanan adiknya, agar tak terlalu panas. Sementara Tok Aba memperhatikan gerak-gerik Fang. Terutama matanya yang seakan tak focus.

"Nanda, Rangga, Apakah adikmu buta?" Tanya Tok Aba. "Iya tok. Tapi, Fang ada kelebihannya tok!" Jawab Nanda dengan ceria. "Kelebihan?" Tanya Ochobot. "Dia ahli Matematika!" Jawab Rangga. Ochobot tampak berpikir sebentar. Kasihan juga, anak ini. Dia terlihat pandai, tapi dia buta. Aha! Aku tahu! Pikir Ochobot sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, Fang, Rangga, Nanda, bagaimana kalau aku memberikan kalian Kuasa?" Tanya Ochobot. "Kuasa?!" Seru Rangga, dan Nanda. "Maksudnya?" Tanya Fang sambil menoleh ke asal suara Ochobot. Meskipun matanya tak bisa melihat, telinganya lebih tajam daripada manusia pada umumnya.

"Dia bisa memberikan orang kuasa. Seperti cucuku, yang memiliki kuasa 3. Tanah, Angin, dan Petir." Jelas Tok Aba. "Hm, okelah." Kata Nanda. Tubuh Ochobot memancarkan cahaya biru, dan begitu cahaya itu padam, Rangga, Nanda, dan Fang sudah memiliki jam kuasa.

"Rangga, kuasa berkomunikasi dengan alam, dan bisa merubah wujudnya! Nanda, kuasa mengendalikan Api, dan Air! Fang, kuasa memanipulasi Bayangan!" Seru Ochobot. Jam kuasa milik Rangga berwarna coklat-hijau, Nanda berwarna biru-merah, dan Fang hitam.

"Wuih, keren! Coba ah!" Kata Rangga sambil bersiul memanggil burung Merpati yang langsung hinggap di pundaknya. "Aku juga!" Seru Nanda sambil mengendalikan susu coklat hangatnya Rangga, dan menyiram Rangga dengan susu tersebut.

Membuat Nanda tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Nah, Fang, coba kau pakai Kuasa mu!" Kata Ochobot. Fang hanya membentuk burung, dengan tangannya, dan berkata pelan, "Elang Bayang." Bayangan berbentuk elang muncul, dan mulai terbang.

"Wah, aku bisa melihat." Ujar Fang. Membuat kedua kakaknya terlonjak. "APA?!" Jerit mereka kaget bercampur senang. "Begini, bayangan Fang bisa menggantikan matanya. Aku, juga akan mengajarinya untuk mengendalikan kuasanya." Ujar Ochobot. "Benar?! Wah! Makasih ya! Ochobot! Kami, beda sekolah dengan Fang, dia di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis, sementara kami SMA Pulau Rintis! Jadinya, kami pasti lebih sibuk untuk mengawasi adik kami!" Kata Nanda, dan Rangga bersamaan.

"Yah, tenang saja!" Kata Ochobot. Sementara Fang hanya tersenyum. Setidaknya, aku bisa melihat dengan kuasa ku. Pikir Fang sambil mengelus bulu Elang Bayang.

(~^-^)~ Page Break ~(^-^~)

Boboiboy benar-benar merasa senang sekarang. Ia berhasil meyakinkan orang tuanya untuk mengijinkannya tinggal bersama Tok Aba. "Boboiboy!" Panggil Tok Aba. "Atok! Akhirnya Boboiboy bisa tinggal bersama Atok!" Seru Boboiboy. "Yasudah, nih! Seragam! Habis ini, kau sekolah!" Kata Tok Aba. "Eh?! Tapi, Boboiboy masih capek tok." Kata Boboiboy.

"Sudahlah. Sepulang sekolah nanti, kau baru istirahat." Kata Tok Aba. Membuat Boboiboy hanya bisa menghela nafas. Di sekolah, ia sempat di tertawakan oleh Gopal, karena seragamnya yang bekas Tok Aba. Lalu, yang paling membuatnya penasaran, adalah anak laki-laki pendiam yang duduk di belakangnya.

Bukan, bukan karena dia feminim, bahkan saking Feminimnya, Boboiboy sampai mengira ia perempuan, sebelum Yaya memberitahunya bahwa anak itu laki-laki, dan buta. Padahal kalau anak itu perempuan kan lumayan. (H.A: Kayaknya lu melenceng dari script deh| Boboiboy: Emang iya?)

Tapi, karena sesosok Elang Bayang yang bertengger di pundaknya. "Yaya, dia dapat kuasanya dari mana?" Tanya Boboiboy. "Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Ochobot? Dia bilang, kuasanya yang menggantikan mata Fang yang buta." Jawab Yaya. Fang? Jadi, namanya Fang? Pikir Boboiboy. "Memangnya, kenapa Boboiboy?" Tanya Ying sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, tidak." Jawab Boboiboy sambil melirik Fang yang sedang menatap keluar jendela. Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, Fang segera bangkit dari duduknya, dan membiarkan Elang Bayangnya menuntun Fang ke kantin. Sepanjang jalannya, Fang benar-benar berharap seseorang menulikan pendengarannya, karena komentar-komentar dari setiap siswa yang ditemuinya di jalan.

"Lihat, anak itu."

"Kenapa dia di perbolehkan sekolah disini sih?!"

"Lebih baik dia tak bersekolah saja."

"Wajahnya keren sih, tapi, sayang dia buta."

Oh Siapa pun tolong jangan tulikan pendengaranku sesaat saja, Batin Fang. Begitu ia sudah membeli Donat Lobak Merahnya—dengan bantuan Elang Bayang—Ia segera berlari ke kelasnya. Meski, di kelas pun, ia dapat merasakan semua tatapan merendahkan dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

**[Time Skip]**

Ochobot dengan tenang berjalan ke rumah Fang, hanya untuk melihat sesosok anak laki-lakim bersurai gelap itu tengah menangis, di halaman Rumah Hantu yang tepat berada di samping rumahnya. "Fang, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ochobot. "Hiks..Di sekolah..Hiks…Mereka semua..selalu menganggapku rendah…hiks." Jawab Fang sambil terisak-isak.

"Sudahlah, Fang. Mereka itu hanya besar mulut. Mereka terlalu puas dengan apa yang mereka punya." Nasihat Ochobot. Setidaknya, Fang sudah berhenti menangis, dan menunjukkan sebuah senyum tipis. "Nah, sekarang, ayo kita berlatih. Kau sudah membuat berapa wujud, atau teknik bayang?" Tanya Ochobot. "Elang Bayang, Harimau Bayang, Tikus Bayang, Kucing Bayang, Naga Bayang, dan Benang Bayang." Jawab Fang.

Ochobot mengangguk-angguk. "Fang, inti kuasamu adalah, kau bisa membentuk kuasamu sesuka hati. Karena itu, kau juga harus terus bereksperimen terhadap kuasamu. Tapi, kau juga harus mengendalikan kuasamu. Karena, sumber kuasa Bayang adalah sisi gelap dari dirimu. Karena, jika kau terlalu di kendalikan oleh sisi gelapmu, Kau akan menjadi sesosok iblis." Jelas Ochobot.

"Oke! Sekarang ayo kita coba membentuk bayanganmu!" Lanjut Ochobot. Latihan tersebut berlangsung selama 3 jam. Dan, Ochobot harus mengakui, Fang bisa sangat berbahaya jika dia mau. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu!" Pamit Ochobot. "Terima kasih, untuk hari ini!" Seru Fang. Di tangannya, ada Bayangan Rubah berekor Sembilan, yang ia baru saja bentuk.

Sesampainya di kedai Kokotiam, pemuda bermata biru tersebut sudah di bombardir dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Boboiboy DKK. "Hei, Ochobot! Kenapa kau memberikan kuasa pada Fang?" Tanya Gopal. "Tidak apa-apakan? Kuasanya bisa membantunya melihat." Jawab Ochobot. "Tapi, dia menyebalkan." Komentar Gopal. Ochobot memberinya _Deathglare_. "Memangnya, dia berbuat apa, sampai kau menyebutnya menyebalkan?" Tanya Ochobot. "Tadi, Fang dapat nilai sempurna, di ujian Matematika." Jawab Boboiboy dengan nada malas.

"Hanya itu?! Kalau dia memang pintar terus kenapa?!" Seru Ochobot yang kesal karena muridnya di hina oleh Gopal. "Nah, Betul tuh Gopal! Kau hanya iri, karena dia di puji Cek gu Papa!" Kata Ying. "Iya iya, maaf Ochobot. Besok, aku minta maaf ke Fang." Kata Gopal.

Sementara Boboiboy, dan Yaya hanya bisa saling pandang. Kenapa Ochobot begitu protektif terhadap Fang? Dan, entah darimana, perasaan aneh muncul di dada Boboiboy. Mungkinkah, ini yang namanya cemburu? Tapi, kenapa aku harus cemburu? Pikir Boboiboy.

**TBC**

Selamat Tahun baru, semuanya! Ya ampun. Fic apa ini. Kenapa saya tega membuat Fang menderita?

Fang: Hoi! BakAuthor! Kenapa saya di jadiin buta disini?!

H.A: Sekali-kali kau menderita Fang.#AuthorlangsungdihajarFang.

Boboiboy: Setidaknya aku yakin ini Boboiboy X Fang, bukan Ochobot X Fang.

Ochobot: Memangnya kenapa? Takut Ukemu direbut ya?

Boboiboy: Tidak.*Padahalcemburu*

H.A: Sudah-sudah. Oh ya, disini Ochobot itu, fisiknya seperti anak SMP ya. Biar keren#Plakk.

Ochobot: Oke! Adakah yang bersedia memberi kami review?


End file.
